Betrayed
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: A martial artist and a loyal friend, Sakura is betrayed by her boyfriend of 3 months and her best friend. Relationships shatter, memories are lost, moments are ruined, friendships are forming, and a new beginning is hatching.
1. School

My first high school ff.

I don't own Naruto.

Youko is my sister's OC.

Enjoy.

Yawning, Sakura woke up at 6:30 A.M. and rubbed her eyes. With breathtaking emerald gems staring sleepily at the nothingness, the pink haired girl got up and walked to her drawer.

Getting out black capris and a white tank top, Sakura walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click. She put her clothing onto the counter and stripped herself of her pajamas. Then she placed them on the cover of the toilet seat, folded. As Sakura walked into the shower, she turned on the water luke warm and stayed silent as the water washed her troubles and stress away.

A few minutes later, Sakura finished her shower and grabbed her purple towel and dried herself off. She put her clothing on and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a little messy so she grabbed a blue comb and tamed her pink locks. She twitched at the annoying knots that cursed her hair.

Minutes later, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of white ankle socks from her drawer. Glancing over to her table, she placed her black Jansport backpack over her right shoulder and walked down the stairs to meet her roommate and best friend.

Youko was downstairs packing her things into her Jansport backpack. Breakfast had already been set up. Waffles and syrup graced the table with a tiny square of butter on top. Checking if all her things were there, Youko handed Sakura stir fried rice for lunch. Sakura nodded gratefully and put it into her bag.

Youko was wearing a pastel green tank top with sandblasted jeans that went up to her knees. She wore pastel green converse and white ankle socks. Like Sakura, she had a pony tail that captured her obsidian, curly locks with a few strands to the left of her face while Sakura had a bunch of strands framing her face.

As they finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, the girls placed their dirty plates into the dish washer. Youko grabbed some black tea from the counter and put hot water into it. Minutes later, her drink was good to go. Sakura was already out the door and waiting on Youko. Walking past the door and locking it with a sharp click, the two roommates were on their way to Konoha Fire High.

As they walked down the street, with the comforting silence, Sakura entered Starbucks while Youko waited outside and leaned against the window of Starbucks. Sakura stood in a single file to get her beverage filled with caffeine for the day. Sakura's turn finally arrived as her eyes lit up when her Mocha Frapaccino came into view. Getting her drink and saying "Thank you", she exited Starbucks and walked to where Youko awaited her so they can continue on with their silent walk to school.

Upon arrival to school, they saw a bunch of teens just like themselves, walking into the large establishment. When nearing the school entrance, Sakura spoted a sign. Walking up to it, she noticed that it was a map of the school.

As she took a mental picture, she said "Youko, let's go to the Office to get our schedules and whatnot."

Youko smileed and said "Sure."

The duo through the entrance, they head off to their next destination : the Office.

Minutes later, Sakura and Youko are standing in front of a door that said "Office". Sakura twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. They entered the room while noting the tapping noise of the Guidance Counselor's keyboard. They saw a man with a high pony tail on his head. He was tanned with a scar across his nose. His obsidian eyes shows kindness and determination.

Looking up from his paper, he saw the two girls and smiled. "Welcome, Sakura Haruno and Youko Minami." The girls smiled back and took a seat in front of the tanned man. "Welcome to Konoha Fire High. I'm the Guidance Counselor, Iruka Umino. Here's your schedule. Have a nice day!" Handing out the schedules, they took it thankfully and glanced at it.

They had the same classes! Cool. Sakura and Youko smiled gratefully and walked out the door, with Youko closing the door with a click.

Iruka resumed his work that he was doing before the girls came.

Their schedules were :

Room 318 - Pre-Med – Shizune

Room T2 - 5 N. History (5 Nation History) – Asuma Sarutobi

Room 205 - Gym – Gai Maito

Lunch

Room 308 - Forensics – Anko Mitarashi

Room 221B - English – Kurenai Yuuhi

Satisfied with the schedule, they went on with their days with no difficulty whatsoever. Classes ended and time flied.

The duo was about to walk home to finish their homework that they started in class when Youko saw an interesting poster in the hallway that caught her attention.

TAE KWON DO CLUB

TAE KWON DO DEMO

4:35 P.M. THE TRACK & FIELD

ALL ARE WELCOME TO WATCH

-Tenten, President of the TKD Team.

"Hey Saku, let's watch the Tae Kwon Do Demo." said Youko. Sakura stopped walking and turned to look at the poster herself.

Seconds later, Sakura said "Sure. What should we do 'till then? It's only like 1:15." Youko shrugged and looked around.

Seeing the track in the back of the school, Youko suggested "Let's relax a bit before the Demo." Sakura agreed and they walked to the track along a cement-made road. When they got to the grassy corner of the field, Sakura and Youko left their bags on the floor and stared at the clear sky.

Sakura fell asleep with a peaceful look to her face.

Youko continued staring at the sky. She had a severe case of insomnia so she didn't sleep much.

After an hour, Youko nudged Sakura awake. "Hey Saku, let's spar." Sakura opened her emerald gems and gazed into the sapphire gems of Youko's.

Smiling, she said "Sure, Youko. Let's go."

Interlocking her fingers and pulling her arms upward, Sakura stretched out her arms and back. Youko also mimicked Sakura and once they were both stretched out, they took off their shoes and socks. They walked over to their bags and unzipped the first pocket to take out a pair of black fingerless gloves (Sakura) and a pair of blue ankle braces (Youko) and put their equipment on in silence. As Sakura and Youko finished up, they got into their stances and thus, the spar began.


	2. A light spar

Hey.

I've been neglecting this story for various reasons.

1. I had a writer's block and the only thing that came to my head was Katekyo Hitman Reborn and -man.

2. I don't know if you (the reader) may enjoy this ff at all, but here you go. :3

Enjoy.

[Recap:] Putting on their equipment, respectively, they finished within around 3 minutes. Standing up, and getting into their fighting stances, the spar began.

Sakura bought both of her hands up and started to hop on the balls of her feet. Youko began to mimick her as well. Suddenly, Youko charged and kicked Sakura in the stomach. Feeling a smirk appear on her lips, Sakura dodged the kick and punched Kikyo. Her punch connected with Youko's arm as she blocked the punch from connecting with her head. Youko pushed Sakura's hand off her and dropped to the ground. She swiped at her legs and watched as Sakura jumped and gave an unintentional jumping spin kick. Her 180 degree kick kicked where Youko's head once was and 'tched'. Youko quickly got up and started to give Sakura a barage of punches and kicks. Sakura dodged them and gave some of her own. Both girls were on par with each other and neither looked like they would stop anytime soon.

Unknown to them, a pair of brown eyes watched the scene with amused eyes. The person had a white tank top with black cargo pants and black and white Converse. Her hair was tied into two buns that sat near the top of her head.

The girl watched Sakura and Youko's spar and thought 'Not bad!' She was getting pretty excited to see that the girls were so good. But mostly, she was glad to know that she MIGHT gain two potential members to her club! Fierce girls, at that.

Sakura and Youko's spar continued on for another 3 minutes before they started to sweat from the intense spar and the sun's rays. They stood across from each other and panted a little. Suddenly, they each did a powerful round house kick and kicked eachother near the base of the neck. Luckily, they both blocked each other's kicks and only received a minor injury.

"That was fun." said Youko while wiping some sweat from her forehead. She took off her blue ankle braces and sat on the floor while staring at the clear skies.

Sakura nodded and put her hands on her hips. Then she looked at the sky and sighed in bliss as a gentle breeze washed through the area. Feeling refreshed, she took off her black fingerless gloves and lay beside Youko.

"Youko. Wanna nap before the demo?" asked Sakura while breaking the silence. While waiting for her response, Sakura took our her cell and set the alarm to 4:00.

"Sure." said Youko while laying against a tree in the field.

Sakura got up and walked over to Youko. She placed her head on Youko's lap and crossed her hands over her stomach.

...

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day what's lost can be found**

**So stand in the rain-**


End file.
